Beautiful
by Sharma Wild
Summary: A captured moment of normality between the crazy stuff that makes up the Misfit-verse. (This is my first Misfits fic. Reviews are always welcome. Nathan/Simon implied.)


No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: The story is set during Season 2 after episode 3. The lyrics are from James Blunt's "You Are Beautiful." Please read and review.

* * *

They were dancing, arms wrapped around each other, eyes locked. Candles were lit everywhere and it was as if they were moving through a sea of stars. Nathan remembered vaguely having seen something similar in a film but things like titles and plots just slipped away when he tried to remember them.

It didn't matter anyway. Nothing mattered except being here, in this moment, looking into those almost hypnotic eyes.

There was a slight echo to the music as if it came from far away. But the words rang clear and they seemed to be pouring from his very soul:

 _You're beautiful, you're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true…_

It was true. He was _so_ beautiful.

"It was during that fancy dress party. We where dancing. Just like this", the voice was soft, that little shy edge that made it seem always vague and unsure was gone, replaced by a confidence that surpassed his own, that was somehow grown up.

"What was I dressed up as?" Nathan asked. "Please tell me it wasn't as a bunny rabbit."

Full lips curled in that familiar quiet smile that somehow managed to be teasing and endearing at the same time. "Does it matter?"

"I hate rabbits. Their floppy ears… and all that hoppin' around." Nathan shuddered. "They do get to shag a lot though-"

"You weren't dressed up as a bunny", his dancing partner interrupted him. The music picked up in tempo a little as James Blunt sang about how fucking high he was. They moved together and all thoughts on costumes and rabbits fell from Nathan's mind when he felt the hard powerful body press against him, felt the erection through the layers of clothes that separated them.

He swallowed, nervously all of a sudden. "Then what?" He asked, very aware of how breathless he sounded.

"You leaned in, like this..." Those full lips were suddenly temptingly close to his and Nathan couldn't hold back a shudder. "And when I felt your breath on my lips, I knew..." The voice had dropped to a seductive murmur.

"Knew what?" Nathan managed, meeting that intense gaze again, reading the heat and desire in the pale blue irises.

"I knew that I loved you. That I would always love you..." Simon's lips captured his and Nathan felt the last words more than he heard them. He moaned as the kiss deepened, intensified.

 _I saw your face in a crowded place…_

"Nathan..."

He moaned as strong fingers pushed through his unruly hair to settle at the base of his neck, pulling him closer, soft lips and a skilled tongue-

"NATHAN!"

His eyes snapped open and he found himself staring into pair of blue eyes framed by loads of eyeliner and mascara. "Barry?"

Kelly rolled her eyes at him. "No, you wanker." She straightened and Nathan realised he was on his back on a bench outside the community centre. "You gonna sleep all day or what?"

He pushed himself up. "Yeah, no… I'll..."

The girl shifted her stance as he climbed unsteadily to his feet, very aware of how the orange jumpsuit was tenting around his general crotch-area. "Wazz' wrong with ya?" She demanded, then she caught an eyeful and fired off a grin. "Were you dreamin' about me?"

"Yup. And about… bunny rabbits" Nathan flashed her a grin, but his gaze was drawn to the other four who was loitering close by, doing their best to look busy picking up trash while doing as little as possible. Except one. Simon's plastic sack was already half-filled with empty beer cans, candy wrappers and discarded cigarette butts. He ducked his head when he noticed Nathan looking, focusing on untangling a plastic bag from a scrawny rose bush.

Somewhere close by a radio was playing, the music wafting through the chilly afternoon:

 _You're beautiful, you're beautiful,  
You're beautiful, it's true…  
I saw your face in a crowded place  
And I don't know what to do,  
_' _Cause I'll never be with you…_

"Do you think it's possible to be confused about if you love someone or not?" Nathan asked, his eyes still on the other boy.

Kelly thought it over then shook her head. "Nah. If you love someone you fuckin' know it, don't ya." She pushed the wad of chewing gum she was working on from one cheek to the other. "You sure you okay?"

Nathan tore his eyes off Simon. "Yeah, of course I am." He picked up his litter-picker and gave her a wide smile. "I am A-O-kay."

"If ya say so." She trailed after him as he headed towards the small, dry patch of grass that were, as always, a rich treasure trove of beer cans, empty bottles and half-eaten kebabs. She grinned as Nathan used the litter-picker to pinch first Curtis and then Alisha.

Simon had jumped out of the way the moment Nathan approached him, but he was smiling that shy smile of his and laughing when the unkempt Irish boy found himself cornered by the couple who went at it mercilessly with their littler-pickers.

"Help!" Nathan croaked, yelping as Alisha pinched his behind. "Barry, save me!"

Simon shook his head, grinning. "No, you're on your own."

"Ah!" Nathan pressed a hand to his heart. "What kind of superhero are you if you don't come to the aid of a helpless-" The sentence was cut off by him giving another yelp.

"I'm no superhero." Simon almost blushed at the suggestion. "Neither of us are."

"We could be though", Curtis said, lowering the litter-picker, giving Nathan a chance to escape. He turned to the rest of the group, his teeth flashing white against his dark skin as he smiled. "We could use our powers to help people."

"Or commit crime!" Nathan suggested enthusiastically. "It's the supervillains who have all the fun, and they seem to get a lot more sex than the heroes." He had found a half-full bottle of beer and was holding it out towards Simon. "Wanna share?"

The boy took a step back, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "No, thank you."

Nathan shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Over the lake dark clouds had started to build up, but ahead of them a pale sun was still shining. There were still litter to pick up, jokes to crack, insults to toss around. No-one knew what tomorrow would bring. Probably weird shit that would end with yet another grave having to be dug under the bridge, but for now everything was alright with the world.

The end.


End file.
